


The Man In Purple

by TheOnlyPotatoWriter



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Five Nights at Freddy's World, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, M/M, Mild Smut, Rape Fantasy, Romance Novel, Smut, Smut and Fluff, William Afton and Dave Miller and Purple Guy are the Same Person, femboy, fnaf - Freeform, soft boy, weeb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyPotatoWriter/pseuds/TheOnlyPotatoWriter
Summary: Y/n moved back to his hometown where he was happy to see his childhood friends once again but, do they remember him? Especially when they mistook the boy for a girl?  But never the less he was focused on remembering the man dressed in all Purple.
Relationships: Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Author's Pov  
Tired and exhausted, he has finally made it to his hometown; Y/n sighed in happy relief to finally be almost there. Grabbing his phone, he called his parents, waiting for the lights to turn bright green.  
”Hello?” A deep and scratchy voice answer, ”Dad! Hey! I'm almost home!” Y/n said, quickly glancing at the lights as they turned bright green. Telling him to go, he continued to maneuver the car, ” That's Great news! your mother and I are excited that you are coming home for a few years!” His father said in a cheery voice making Y/n giggle,” I’m too! I miss this town, ” he said softly, he and his father continued to talk about whatever, and his mother talking to him a bit or making cocky jokes making them all laugh, he was scared tho. He never told his parents that he was gay and wore feminine clothing. He didn't want to tell them until he met them at the place, but boy was his heart racing. 

After a while, he made it to his parents’ place. With a bright smile, he quickly parked but froze as he gazed down at his outfit, a pretty patterned skirt with pastel blues and greens, a simple pair of socks, and his white sweater shirt that was tucked into the skirt. He bit his lip and quickly got out of the car to just get this over with; he rushed to the door, trying to clear his mind, ”God, what if they hate me?” ” will they accept my new looks?” he thought as more alike them fluid his mind. Now hesitate to knock on the wooden door, ”Should I run back and change?” he thought, not paying attention when HIS hand knocked on the door. 

His eyes widen, ”WHY DID I DO THAT? HAND WTF!” He thought, shouting at his hand, only to panic furthermore when the door was swung open showing his two sweetest parents greet him with the most happy faces, ”Y/N YOU MADE IT-” His mother said before pausing and looking up and down his outfit. He looked away as his parents stood there and quite ready to cry and run, he bit his lip and spoke up, ”I meant to tell you something... I'm gay, and I like wearing feminine clothing...” he mumbled, ready to cry as his vision blurred from the fear and lack of talking. 

”Wow-” his father finally spoke, ” Know I have two crazy shoppers, ” He said laughing, trying to make a joke of the situation to lighten the mood; his father hugged him with care and ruffled his hair, ” Y/n we don't care who or why you wear, 'cause I still have my son to watch murder movies with!” he said happily his mother smiling and joining in and nodding in approve, his mother was a quiet person, unlike his father. ”Really?!” he occupied out looking up at them as they nodded group hugging, shaking as Y/n laughed and cried hugging them.

After the sweet moments, they got everything of Y/n’s belongings; God was delighted about this. He looked around the house at the pictures his parents displayed, mostly baby pictures of him. Still, his eyes widen suddenly when he saw the familiar photo of himself and a group of five other younger boys, and he sat down in the dress. He remembered telling and begging to wear the cute pink and blue dress to go out; he was surprised they didn't catch on but was happy anyway. He looked at the photo closer, seeing all of the sweet and adorable faces, Mike, Scott, Jeremy, fritz, and William... He smiled but was still anxious seeing the faces he loved but not sure that he remembered him. They were mostly 11 when Y/n left with his grandma and grandpa to Japan. He jumped, noticing his mother smiling, ” They still live here Y/n, if that's what you are wondering, your father has been keeping a job open up for you since you are coming.” she said with a sweet smile that could melt anyone's heart. ”Wait, really!?” he chirped with a giddy smile almost child-like, his mother nodding a giggling. ” You can meet them tomorrow, right now rest my dear, your father can tell them later, ” she hummed.

Y/n nodded as he headed to his pastel decorated room, nicely displaying pictures of his friend at Japan, smiling at them as he looked at the plushies that covered his bed. Jumping on his bed, he let out a tired and relaxed sigh. Still surprised he remembered the group, gosh, they would have tons of things to catch up about, he smiled and giggled, how can he forget them?! He loved them all to death when they were all children! He remembered the cute Freddy fazbear charms he handed them. Remembering which one he handed, Mike foxy, Scott Freddy, Jermey Bonnie, Fritz Chica, and Willams Golden Freddy, he did give himself the puppet. He sighed as he began to get dress for the night. He sighed, plopping on the soft covers, smiling softly as he drifted to bed, ready and excited to meet his friends he loved. He thought as he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n meets his group of friends! But oddly enough Willam quickly caught an interest him already,

Y/n POV

My eyes were heavy as I woke up to my alarm clock ringing the repeated and annoying tune. ”Shush already!” I complained, pressing the dismissed button on my phone. Getting up, I yawed softly, pushing myself up from the soft and warm covers of my bed, ”Y/n! Are you up?” I heard my father shout from outside of my door, ”Yeah! ” I told him as I got off the bed and stumbled forward, adjusting my Pjs that consists an oversized sweater along with shorts, slipping on my slippers and fixing my hair a little walking to the door, opening as I see my father smiling brightly, ” Good morning, your mother made breakfast! But I need you to rush so quickly we can go to the restaurant, ” My father told me, nodding and smiled softly, ” Kk pops, gosh do I miss mom's food, ” I said as I walk alongside my father in the hallway to the kitchen, ” Oh? Well, you bet she cooked a feast for you!” my dad chipped ruffling my hair as I chuckle, ” Now I'm even more excited!” I hummed, excited and hungry as I walked into the kitchen, my nose being met with a swarm of fresh and delicious smells of the food; I lick my lips, looking at the delicious food, ”Dig in and hurry, ” I hear my mother say as we all ate and caught up on things with one another.

After quickly eating and changing into decent clothing, Pops and I quickly head to the car, fixing my messy hair into something decent looking, hoping I fixed my short jeans. ” Ready? ” My dad hummed, starting the car and pulling out the driveway, ” Ready as I'll ever be, pops, ” I answered with a small smile; we continued to drive to the place Pops explains somethings, ” The job is just watching the kids in the restaurant and doing the night shift of watching the place when we enter the restaurant Y/n you head to my office and grab a uniform, I'll be telling the guys that you'll be working with them.” he said as we eventually made it to the diner. Quickly parking, I excitedly head out of the car after being handed the keys to the office and the restaurant doors. ,

” Ok, pops! ” I hummed, turning my attention to the place, hearing my dad close his door and chuckle softly, ” Aren't you the exciting type, ” he said with a slight smirk as he caught up to me by the door; giggling, I roll my eyes playfully as we both headed in the place having a few lights on, assuming that a few of the guys got there not paying attention to the small group of three talking and hanging out before the restaurant opened. Pops ruffling my hair with a small smile, ” Get changed, and I'll introduce you to them again.” he uttered to me as he nodded with a smirk on my face. ” Ok!” I said, waving off as I headed towards his office keys in hand, looking down for the right one. 

Author's POV  
Y/n’s father's face turned to stone as he glanced at the group of his employees walking up. He noticed the stiffness glancing down at them. He was a very intimidating man when he had to be, but he was a big softy to family, especially his son Y/n and wife. ” I see you have made it, ” he said, his voice deep and scratchy,” Yeah, sir, but may I ask who were you with?” The man with a phone for a head asked, looking up at him, ”Oh, that's what I came here to tell you about.” he hummed, glancing at the entrance of the hallway that led to his office for a sign of the short boy, ” It's Y/n, he moved back here from Japan so he'll be helping me out.” He said with a slight smile on his face; Scott was confused, ”O-oh? Y/n? ” Scott said, a bit confused as Mike looked at them both along with William. He wasn't paying much attention but pretend to, ” Yeah, my son, I know you guys played with him when you all were just kids, ” His announced with a slight chuckle, ” And that dress he wanted to wear, boy he's a special one I’ll tell you that, ” He answered turning his attention back to them.

”I thought you had a daughter, ” Mike said in a bit of a chuckle to maybe not make this a bit confusing for the group, ”Heh, nope! ” he said as the group was quite, their minds trying to process the new information that the ”Little girl they all knew until 12 was a little boy” Mike remembered Y/n’s E/C of how pretty and sweet they were when they played, but it was a bit different now.  
William hummed a tune not to have the group be in silence, and the silence bothered him. Still, he didn't even pay attention to what his boss was telling him, gazing up a conversation between Mike, Scott, and his boss started again as they were all seemly enjoying the conversation. 

~Meanwhile ~

Y/n slipped on his leggings and then the skirt his Father left for him beforehand. It was surprising it was his size and a snug fit for him. Finishing up buttoning his shirt and putting on the Security hat, he left the room clutching the keys, nervous as hell, ” God, it has been a long while since he saw their faces, ” he thought to himself, spotting his father and the group of his now older childhood friends, his heart was racing even more, ” Shit calm down the mind, ” he thought as he sighed quietly. Gazing up at the group as his very tall father turned around noticing him, ” Y/n! Finally, you're done, ” his dad hummed, ruffling Y/n now messy hair he decently fixed before, nodding with a small smile, his voice lost as he didn't look at the group ” You’ll be working for now like this, just because you are family doesn't mean I'll be easy on you, ” he dad said in a serious tone, looking up to face his face, he snickered, ” I know pops, ” Y/n hummed fixing his hair again, Finally looking at the group with a bright smile. ” It's good to see you guys again, ” Y/n said with a small smile, looking up at them, ” Y/n it is! How have you been?” Scott hummed, looking down at the shorter male, ” haha, I have been great! I missed you, Scott, ” Y/n happily said as both males began to talk to each other; Mike soon joined in as the conversation was an interesting one, to say the least. Y/n’s pop did leave the group and headed to his office after a while of watching the group.

William's eyes were scanning the shorter male body and face, surprised and shocked that who he thought was a little girl turned out to be a boy, but besides that, he couldn't help himself but eye the boy like he was candy. His button-up shirt but then the short skirt and leggings, his body looked almost feminine? It was odd to him, but he remembered the boy secretly liking him. But now he was curious, did that thought change or not?. ”W-William? ” he heard a soft and cute voice speak up snapping out of his thoughts of thinking about the younger male, ”H-huh? Yes?” he asked a bit off guard. Mike snickering, ” you were staring at him very intently.” Mike chuckled, ” Oh sorry babycakes I was deep in thought, ” he hummed, looking at the boy's face for a reaction. Y/n smiled and giggled, ” Must have been deep that you were not responding to my hand waving in front of you, ” Y/n said as the group snickered, William a bit nervous but smirked with a slight chuckle, ” Maybe because I couldn't stop looking at someone as cute as you, ” he purred with a husky tone teasing him, Y/n’s face flustered turning his cheeks a bright red chuckling nervously, ”Y/n it's like a dating game! Don't let his flirty attitude get to your heart!” Y/n quickly thought as he smiled his cheeks and mind start to be steady.

”Aren’t you just the playboy type, fun?” Y/n said with a bit of an awkward smile, Scott was a bit quiet but, nodded with what well assume was a slight smirk, Y/n Gazed up at William taking in all of his features, he did grow up to be quite a handsome man, he thought but scratch that thought up, Y/n’s eyes widen a bit quickly looking down his face returning to a bright cherry red, ”I'm stepping back and um gonna open up the restaurant, ” I'll come with you, ” Willam said smiling down at the flustered boy, Y/n mind panicking even further, ” That's alright j think I can handle it, ” he said quickly, ” How about a tour around the place them babycakes?~” he purred, Mile rolling his eyes as he gently pulled Y/n towards himself and away from William, ” William.” Mile hissed glaring at him, William chuckling.

” Awe come on Mikey I'm just teasing, ” he hummed reaching out for the boy as he gently ran his fingers a bit into his hair, ” Mobile it's alright haha he's just playing around, ” Y/n said as he pulled himself away from them both especially away from Mike's chest that made him even more flustered, ” Calm your thoughts Y/n! Think of kittens or candy !” he thought his flustered expression calming down as he sighed, ” It will be a tour which sounds fun around the place, ” he hummed, Scott looking at the three, ” Maybe it will be better if I show him around, ” He said glaring a bit at William, ” Awe come on you don't trust me? I'm hurt !” he said dramatically with a laugh, ” I-I think it's fine if anything goes bad ill make sure to make our presents known by screaming, ” Y/n joked with a giggle, Mile sighed and chuckled ruffling Y/n’s soft hair, ” Make sure to beat his ass while you are at it, ” he snikered earning a chuckle from Scott. ,” Ok fine but yeah do whatever the Pizzara will be opening in a short time, ” he hummed, Y/n nodding with a small smile, Willam huffed in annoyance Glaring at the group as they laughed. 

The group pulled apart, Mile and Scott both watching the Pizzeria while Willam showed Y/n around the place, ” Waking towards the hallway away from everyone, ” So Y/n what's with the skirt? Did your pops forget pants for you?” William interrogated glancing at him, ” Oh! Um, I like dressing this way, ” he answered with a nervous laugh scratching his head a bit not want to make eye contact with William, ” Oh~? Do you like wearing dresses or something?” He asked a bit confused, ” Y-Yeah! Pretty much pants feel a bit weird, ” he mumbled, ” I can respect that, ” William hummed as they made their first stop, ” This is the kitchen, you would mostly see Fritz hanging here, and where they make cakes and pizza, ” Willam said in a monitored voice, ” Oh, cool Where is he anyway?” Y/n asked looking up at the taller male, ” he doesn't have work today, along with Jeremy, ” William hummed, his eyes yet again eyeing the boy, ” Oh ok! Makes sense, ” Y/n said with a small smile as he looked down, still feeling Willam's stare, ” Mhm, ” he answered as they continued to walk.

After a while of showing Y/n things, Willam could help but wanna touch the boy, he just looked innocent and fragile. It was so tempting to just pin him down and break him, ”So Willam, how have you been?” Y/n hummed breaking William's thoughts as he gazed down at him, ” Fine babycakes~ why? Do worry about little old me?” William said smirking as Y/n hesitated but smiled, ” Sorta haha, just been a while since we talked, ” Y/n hummed looking down at the checkered pattern floor, ”Oh? It has been a while, ” He said reaching for Y/n quick as he saw a group of kids rushed their way laughing loudly, yanking his arm he pinned the shorter male to the wall as the kids rushed through.

” That was a close one, crazy kids huh, ” Willam said looking at the group of kids passing by in a herd, not realizing how he pinned the boy on the wall, ” W-Willam?” Y/n mumbled as his cheeks turned a bright red, ” Hm?” William hummed, ” looking back as his eyes widen a bit, looking down as Y/n’s body quivered a bit, his cheeks a crimson red, hair a bit messy, he looked cute? ”Oh! Sorry, ” Willam said holding back from wanting to just kiss right him right then and therefor fun, ” It's alright!” Y/n said pulling away and straightening himself up , ” the kids can be crazy huh?” Y/n said in a chuckle, ” Haha yeah, ” Willam said, ” Last room is the closet which will be short, ” Willam said grabbing Y/n’s hand and taking him there, ” I-ok, ” he said before he could pull his hand back but just let Willam taking him away.

After they both finished the tour, They walked back to the group and finished the shift of watching the kids that played around, it brought a smile to his face enjoying the cute kids run around and playfully enjoy themselves around the Pizzeria that Y/n grew to love.  
The day shift very fast as he was quite surprised he mostly suspended his time helping children and parents along with talking to the guys, Mike and Willam, which he enjoyed very much.  
stretching he yawned, finishing up the last table as he cleaned it off, ” Y/n!” he heard his father shout as watched his pops walk towards him a bag in hand, handing it to him, ” You did well, you just have the night shift with Willam. ” his dad said with a smile, ” ok! But what's this?” he asked looking up at him, ” you clothes, of course, I'm not your butler, ” his dad joked, rolling his eyes playfully he giggled, ” Thanks pops, I'll see ya later then?” he hummed, ” Unfortunately your mother is dragging me to her book club so you'll have to catch a ride home, ” his father huffed, ” Oh, it's alright I'll ask Willam but if not then I'll walk home, ” Y/n said before waving bye to his father.

He began walking bag in hand to the security room Willam showed him earlier, he did notice Mike and Scott leaving, but quickly? He shrugged it off and made it into the room sighing softly as he put the bag down, ”Hm, guess Willam isn't here yet, ” Y/n mumbled before taking a seat as he pulled out his phone as he browsed Twitter out of boredom. Only to feel a hot breath against his neck as he yelped nearly knocking himself off the chair, ” W-what the hell?!” he gasped turning his head towards Willam that stood there with a smug smirk, ” Awe did I scare you?” he laughed, Y/n running his figures where he touched him with his breath.

” N-no! I was just surprised, ” he hissed fixing himself on the chair comfortable, turning off his phone and putting away, ” Mhm! Sure, ” he said ruffling Y/n hair, ” H-hey! Don't touch my hair, ” he hissed at Willam glaring at him, ” Awe but it's soft and you let the boss do it ” He hummed, ” He my father tho, so I don't see your logic,” he muttered in a bitter tone, ” So you are saying I have to be your daddy?” William purred looking down at the boy, ” W-what?! No! I-, ” Y/n trying to defend himself only to have his face be washed over with cherry red cheeks, ” where did you get that from?!” he exclaimed at Willam in shock, ” You logic baby boy, ” Willam said trying to keep a straight face, then burst out laughing at his reaction, ” I-” Y/n tried to explain as a loud ”DING DONG DING ” rang, ” huh?” Y/n mumbled looking around a bit confused, ” Oh, the shift began, ” Willam said a bit disappointed.

” it's simple to do this if you aren't dumb. ” William said suddenly serious taking the seat beside Y/n as he explained it, ” Try bit to die, ok? ” William said looking at the boy with a slight smile, ” Die?! What do you mean?!” Y/n yelped, Willam chuckling, ” It will seem crazy but robots are trying to stuff your pretty face into the suits~,” Willam said grabbing a tablet as he handed another one to him, ” I doubt the very old robots are coming to me kill me or you, ” Y/n said doubting Willam, snickering, ” Tell that to Tom, ” Willam said with a slight smirk, ” Wha-” Y/n said before being cut off mid-sentence as Willam, eyes were widen confused he tried to turn his head only to have Willam shoot up from his chair and push him up against the side of the wall as he eyes darted to his arm slamming the button, the heavy metal door quickly closing, ” E-eep!” he yelled looking up at Willam his chair against the wall as he froze a bit in shock, ” The hell was that William?! ” he said in shock as his eyes darted up at him, Willam pulling away from him, ” Me saving your ass.” 

he said rolling his eyes slightly, ” Man Chica almost grabbed you, ” William said laughing and in sorta sigh in relief, ” Imagine me letting you get stuffed on the first day, God would I be killed by the boss for this, ” he said sitting down on the chair in a sigh, ” I- what?! ” Y/n said getting up from his chair as he turned around at the door, ” I wouldn't open it if I were you.” he muttered in a serious and scary voice, ” I-I wasn't, ” he mumbled, pressing the light button as his eyes were met with the chicken animatronic, ” Ah! Jesus fuck!” He gasped in shock, ” How!? ” Y/n said turning his head towards Willam, ” Like I know-how those assholes move if you are asking that.” William said ” Wow, ” Y/n mumbled taking in as the shock mostly wore off, ” Huh you took it in pretty easy, ” Willam said with a slight chuckle as Y/n slide his chair away from the wall and by Willam's, ” I guess? He mumbled before sighing, ” Let me guess, my father doesn't believe this shit?” Y/n mumbled looking up at Willam, ” Yep!” William said, ” Sounds like him  
” Y/n mumbled with a slight chuckle, ” Really? By the way, how does he not scare you?” William said trying to change the topic a bit as they both continue to watch the cameras and doors, ” My father scary? Haha, the only thing scary is he runs, ” Y/n said giggling, ” I guess it's because he's my father?” Y/n said with a smile as they both laughed, ” Probably haha.”  
After a while of taking Willam couldn't help but stare at Y/n body, it was plump and looked soft... Whenever Y/n would stretch or bend down to grab something he couldn't help but stare at him. The temptation was real and dangerous, he just met his friend again but couldn't help but want to touch the obvious off-limit person. This is where William's thoughts began with the shorter male. 

(sorry I'm getting lazy and wants to get to spicy stuff so I might skip months to speed the rape shit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this was a lot to write lol I hoped you liked this ^^ byee maybe cya in In the next chapter  
> NOTE I SILL BE MOVING IT FASTER PASTE LIKE TWO MONTHS TO GET TO THE SMUT SHIT OK BYE LOVE Y'ALL ☺️💖

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It’s has been a while since I wrote fan fictions like this is enjoy ^^


End file.
